Praying For Love, Paying In Naivety
by XxoxoX
Summary: Sometimes we want more then we have, even if were not sure what that is. Kagome realizes she's missing something when she meets Inuyasha, but can he show her what her heart really desires? Or would she be better off away from him?
1. Chapter 1

Outside the formal shrine the day was cold and colorless. Tree tops swayed insecurely against quick blasts of icy wind, spilling their contents onto pavement.. It was March but unfavorable weather still had a firm grip that it refused to let go.

Kagome watched dismally out the window of her bedroom, curled up in her window seat with a slightly too big hoodie to warm her chilled skin. Her raven locks hung loosely around her shoulders, slightly damp from an earlier shower, as she tapped a pencil against her note book absentmindedly.

Her mind wasn't on her math homework, it was elsewhere. Perhaps chasing the wind beyond what her eyes could see. Her gaze drifted lazily around the area below her, her vision was unfocused while her mind danced about Tokyo, so it took her a moment to realize that someone was standing by the large tree just below her.

This surprised her and she was shaken out of her trance. It was unusual for someone to visit the shrine on weekdays, especially in such poor weather. Even as her thoughts formed, tiny raindrops started to fall from the despairing sky, mini water droplets started to accumulate on the glass. Her brows furrowed in confusion, then lifted in surprise as the blurred figure turned to look right at her. "No way..." She breathed edging closer to the window to ger a better look. "He wouldn't of..." her words trailed off unfinished, because she knew he would have.

Her teeth bit softly into her lower lip as she began to recognize the lean figure and shaggy dark hair. Her ears tuned into the noises floating up from the lower level of her home. The Tv hummed softly, and occasionally she would catch snippets of quiet conversation. No shouts of anger or alarm rang out. No one had noticed the boy standing in the yard, silently being soaked by cold rain.

Her teeth bit harder into the flesh of her lip as she scrambled out of her chair to open the window for the person whom caused her mind to wander. She knew she shouldn't. If a family member happened to catch her she would be in serious trouble - both her Mother, father, and Grand Father had forbidden her to come in contact with this boy. But she couldn't help it - she couldn't just ignore him!

He must have noticed her opening the window because he immediately began to walk forward, and even from the distance she recognized the smooth purposeful steps he took. She turned away from the window to lock the door. When she turned back around he was standing there, messy midnight hair hanging in feral disarray around his face, dripping crystal rain drops onto the carpet. He wasn't breathing very hard, but the sound of it filled the room, making her heart beat painfully against her chest.

Eyes that mirrored the sky outside the still open window rooted her to the spot. He was the embodiment of the weather, she decided somewhat subconsciously, she was scared that if she blinked he would disappear, flash away like the wind and leave her craving something she couldn't name. His hands were shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, a copy of her own. Which also happened to be his.

"Kagome." He greeted, his rough voice hushed. She had to hold her breath to stop herself from making a sound. She _loved_ how he said her name. She got high off the way he spoke each syllable, he made her name sound like so much more. She had thought her name boring until he had nonchalantly hinted that he liked it.

She collected saliva in her mouth and then swallowed hard. "Inuyasha." She greeted back, hoping he couldn't read her thoughts.

"What are you doing here? You know what my family said - -" Her pain laced whisper was cut off by a snarled "Fuck them."

She winced. His language was only a small part of the reason she wasn't allowed near him. If he had just held himself back a little around others...but she knew holding back - anything! Was against his religion. He'd rather die then fake what was on his mind, he never held any words back behind his tongue unless he wanted to. And he rarely wanted to.

She sighed quietly, holding his deep grey gaze. "What do you want?" She resisted the urge to reach out and place her hand over his heart, just to make sure he was really there, towering over her and breathing like he needed more air then the atmosphere could supply.

A faint shadow of a wry smile danced at the corner of his lips, intriguing her. "It's not about what I want right now. What do you want?"

He could tell by her expression she was confused. Her gave her the cocky-bastard smile she was familiar with, but hadn't seen in a long time.

"Your pretty narrow minded, you know?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the apparent insult, but her reply was cut short. "You thought you were happy here." He said, amused at the prospect.

"I am happy here." She slid in.

He gave her a sideways look. "Don't lie Kagome." He moves to sit on her bed as he shook his head wildly, like a dog. Little sprays of water shot every which way. She loved how he just let go. How he didn't care. "You were so naive. You've changed a lot. Isn't that why the fake shits down there tried to keep me away from you? They've noticed the change in you too."

Kagome let this sink in.

"Just a minute ago, you were looking out the window with this.. look on your face. You were... Did you ever do that before?"

Kagome thought hard. Had she?

No.

"I...Maybe, I don't know."

"Just say no, Kagome."

"..."

He looked genuinely disappointed in her.

"No." She said louder then she meant to.

"Can you honestly say your content here? Are you satisfied with this?" His arms gestured wildly as his hushed voice cut through her. He was approaching subjects that were raw and untreated.

She had noticed the restlessness in herself. No, she wasn't content here. No, she wasn't satisfied here. Not anymore - perhaps she never had been but had been to blind to notice. But what did that mean? What could she do about it? Why did it matter to him? The disquiet in her soul she barely understood - no, she didn't understand at all, could he help it? Could anything help?

He must have seen her heart in her eyes and he smiled. The first true smile she had ever seen him give. It lit up his face, softened his eyes, and damn him for being so good looking.

He had more control over her then anyone should ever have of another person, she thought as he relaxed, poising himself on her bed like he owned it and tilted his head at her, his long bangs shadowing his eyes so they gleamed seductively at her in the dim light.

"Run away with me."

No sooner had the words left his lips, had her heart nearly stopped, then a knock on her door jolted Inuyasha into a standing position. "Kagome?" He mothers warm voice called questioningly through the wood.

He silently crossed the room and pulled her into an embrace, she was suddenly pinned against his chest, close enough now to feel his body move as he took a breath, her head positioned just right so that she could hear his heart beat musically against her ear. Beyond pleasant, yet bittersweet. In her ear he whispered, "I know you want out. I'll be back later, you can come with me if you want to." Making her shiver against him.

Lips brushed her cheek roughly and then he was gone. She waited a few heartbeats and then moved to let her mother in, her mind once again elsewhere, perhaps chasing the wind or the boy that had just departed through her window.

A/N:

First of all I think I need to say: Hello ladies and gen-tle-men! I'm glad you've graced me with your presence! I'd just like to say that I do not own Inuyasha and Co. Or anything related. They belong to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi so don't sue me! (Oh! Before I forget - yes, Inuyasha is human in this fic. I'll miss the doggy ears and the amber eyes but just making everyone human will work better for this fic.)

Short first chapter, I know. Its only a little over three pages, but the others will be better(I hope...) Longer, more detailed. Better thought out. I usually have issues with beginnings. There is so much I want to get out, I just have to figure out how to sequence everything properly... Thanks for reading! That's pretty hardcore in itself _I_ think. Review if you want to. I'd actually enjoy some criticism.

Later. (Hopefully)

_xBloodyRomancex_


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome was sure her mother suspected something. The middle aged woman had noticed the wide-open window, and the shocked/amazed/confused/happy/sad expressions flashing over Kagome's face. The teen had always had trouble hiding her emotions.

She managed to satisfy her mothers questions. After her mom left she couldn't remember what had been said. Her thoughts were to busy clamoring for her attention to remember something so trivial.

She moved over to her bed, sitting in the same spot her unexpected visitor had occupied moments before. She could still smell the faint scent of his. It was something as wild as him. Maybe the scent of a forest in a rainstorm. Maybe he smelled like lightening.

Kagome noticed her obese calico cat at the end of her bed. "Was he serious, Buyo?" Kagome questioned thoughtfully, scratching the cats bulging belly with her socked foot. More importantly, if he was serious would she take him up on his offer?

Her heart was telling her: Yes! Her mind was telling her: No!

It always sucked with those two were arguing with each other.

She curled up and thought it over. Ever since she had met Inuyasha, one fateful evening when she had been jogging out some pent up stress over looming exams, she - everything about her had altered. What she said, what she thought. How she felt... He had been sitting on the abandoned steps of a back entrance to a building that hadn't been occupied for years, a guitar over his lap as he strummed absentmindedly andstared off into the distance. She had stopped to see what he was looking at so intently.

She looked, but hadn't seen a thing that could possibly be so captivating. She had actually felt a little jealous then. She wanted to see what he saw.

He noticed her doing so, and that had started everything. When she tried to explain his visits to her friends from school they would giggle crazily and say things like: "Oooh! Kagome's in love!"

That frustrated her slightly. She _so _wasn't in love with him. Sure, she was amazed/ captivated/ fascinated by him, but she was too smart to love him. To love him would be like trying to start a relationship with the wind, or maybe an earthquake.

He was too good looking, to clever, to interesting. Too...something. She knew very well that loving him meant heartbreak.

Nevertheless, she had spent too much time with him to ignore how...empty, brainless, and fake everyone was. Especially her friends. Even her family. The sudden change had scared her. There was a big, gaping hole now she couldn't fill, and she was now so desperate to loose the ache that running away didn't seem as fanciful as it had three months ago.

She heard laughter from her mother and father. What was there to laugh at? It was an empty soulless sound and helped resolve Kagome's answer. She would die, maybe not physically, but some part- the important part of her would die if she stayed here.

She began to cry, wishing there was some other way, or that she had never met Inuyasha so she could have continued living her life in ignorant bliss. Still empty, but at least she would have _thought_ she was full.

She pulled a backpack out from under her bed and began to fill it with necessities in the solemn light of her room. Afterward she pulled out a notebook and flipped it open to a black page and began to write a note.

'_I guess I'm addressing this to everyone I know. Mom especially. I'm so sorry I'm leaving like this, I really love you all, but I just can't stand it here another second! If I don't get away I think I'll die. Please don't be mad or worry - I know I'll have to pay for this later but right now I just don't care. For once I don't want to think things through! So I'm leaving. I don't know for how long - just don't worry or be mad or look for me because I don't want to be found. I'll be safe, mom. I really, really love you guys but I'm suffocating staying here. Bye..._'

She hastily scribbled out her note and wiped her tears away. She changed into a clean pair of jeans -a good pair that fit her form nicely. She also ran a brush through her ebony locks until she thought her hair might fall out.

Shivering -and not from cold, she laid back down on her bed and drifted off to sleep.

She was in such a deep sleep that she didn't stir when someone climbed into her room via her window. Inuyasha stepped hesitantly into her room. It smelled of her sweet perfume, and the rain that had fallen earlier. He saw her resting peacefully and regretted having to wake her.

He wondered if she was going to come with him. He glanced around the room, his only light the moon that was now high in the satin He saw a yellow pack sitting on her bed beside her, along with the note she had written. He smiled in the dark and approached her bedside. He got to his knees, his breath hot on her face.

One chocolate brown eyes opened hesitantly, and she spoke something in slurry sleep talk that sounded suspiciously like his name.

She sat up quickly, eyes wide and fearful.

"You don't have to come." He whispered.

She remained silent for a long while before replying, "I want to."

He nodded and grabbed her hand, oblivious to emotions he evoked and whispered back, "Lets go."

The streets of Tokyo were an entirely different place this night as she trailed silently behind Inuyasha - her captor or savior she hadn't decided which yet. Sections of the pavement were lit well enough to see but beyond the light were dark shadows. She nearly had to jog to keep up with his quick pace. There was so much to say, but no words were spoken.

They were both trying to leave their old life behind with the rain puddles that they frequently stepped into.

Kagome wasn't sure how long they walked, weaving in and out of streets and alleyways. Eventually the sun shyly began to peak around buildings, only barely touching the sky with pastel fingers. Kagome's wild adrenaline rush was beginning to fade and her eye lids suddenly weighed a hundred pounds, and she started to stumble.

Inuyasha must have noticed her fatigue because he paused and shifted his guitar case, and lowered himself to the cold pavement.

"Get on." He told her. "We don't have far to go now. Then we can rest."

Kagome's mind was in comatose, but as she moved forward with sleepy movements to wrap her legs around his waits and her arms around his neck, she wondered where all his energy was coming from. His eyes were bright and just coming closer to him made her feel slightly more awake.

In a daze, she rested her head on the back of his neck and became lulled by the rhythm of his footsteps.

She must have dozed off for a few moments because when she became aware of her surroundings, she recognized absolutely nothing. All she could tell was that they were nearing a gigantic bridge.

Inuyasha carried her under the bridge, near the far side and stopped at a giant leg that supported the concrete monster above them.

She shivered. She cried. She cursed herself for leaving her home. She was such an idiot.

Inuyasha lowered her gently to the ground. "Hey?" He said questioning her tears. But he must have known the reason for them because he scratched the back of his head, disturbing his long dark locks that tapered off below his ears.

She watched his long, lean figure as he unpacked the guitar, took a seat and rested his back against the support. He motioned for her to come closer. Hesitantly, she did. He pulled her close to him, between his jean clad legs so that her back rested against his chest.

She became painfully aware of how small she was compared to him. And she forgot to feel the chilled night air. Making himself comfortable, and adjusting her so that she leaned onto him more, and then be pulled the guitar across her lap.

When he began to strum she could feel the vibrations of the instrument racing through her, numbing her mind. He throughly made her forget her earlier sorrows.

In no time at all she fell into a fitful sleep as (she had aptly nicknamed him)

her savior played her a lullaby.

When she woke the sun was high in the sky, warm on her exposed face. She blinked away the remnants of her sleep and realized that Inuyasha was resting his head on hers, with his arms wrapped warmly around her waist.

His legs were bent protectively around her as he slept.

It was so surreal. She wondered for a moment is she were dreaming this whole thing up.

"You wake?" a rough, calloused voice spoke into her hair.

Okay, maybe not a dream.

"Yeah."

He released her and stood. He stretched and yawned loudly, reaching his heads high above his head, making his dark red shirt reveal a few inches of toned stomach flesh.

Kagome averted her eyes and stood, stretching herself as well.

"I feel like crap." she muttered looking for her bag.

Inuyasha chuckled, in the best mood Kagome had ever seen him in. "Welcome to life on the street."

Kagome pulled out a toothbrush and a bottled water and proceeded to brush her teeth. Inuyasha watched her ritual with blatant amusement.

"What?" Kagome asked, her words muffled by toothpaste foam.

He just shook his head.

"Aren't you going to brush your teeth?"

He pulled two sticks of gum out of his pocked and popped them in his mouth. "Yup." he pulled his black zip-up back on and told her to wait where she was.

Kagome finished with her teeth and proceeded to her hair. She ran a brush thoughtfully through her long, thick black tresses before deciding to pull it up into a ponytail.

She thought about changing her clothes, there were other people also occupying the bridge, most of them around her age, so she decided against it. The jeans she had on would do for a couple more days, and the deep purple shirt, coupled with an olive green zip-up looked clean.

She zipped her pack back up and sat on it, pulling her knees up to her chest and resting her head on her knees she moaned loudly enough for the chick with wild cherry pink to look over worriedly.

"What was I thinking?" She whispered softly, tears welling up. She grinded her teeth together. "I wasn't thinking anything! Why in the world did I let myself get into this situation?" She wasn't sure what time it was, but in another few hours her family would realize that she was gone. "I'm so stupid!"

She lifted her head and listened as cars sped over the bridge. She rubbed her palm hard against her leg, wondering what weird feeling had settled in her belly.

It was bugging her to death. She stood and began to pace. She made a sudden halt. Yes, it was probably a big, big, big mistake to run away from home. Yes, it was stupid of her to run off with a guy. Yes, her life wasn't going to be as cushy as she was accustomed to. Yes, she probably wouldn't be able to bathe today. But...

Kagome let out a long, excited screech. "I'm free! I'm free! I'm free!" When Inuyasha came trotting back that's how he found her. Jumping up and down laughing crazily, while chanting "I'm free."

In mid jump she realized Inuyasha was back and ran up to him, and jumping into a big hug. "Oh, my God - I'm free." she told him with a deadly serious look on her face.

He gave her an amused half smile and set her back on the ground. "Yeah. You're free."

He grabbed a black beanie hat from his back pocket and shoved it onto his head, then laced his fingers behind his head.

"Come on. We're gonna catch up with a few friends of mine."

A/N:

Ta-da! Chapter number two! Still not all I wanted it to be but...whatever. I can always redeem myself with the next chapter. I'll be introducing some new characters - a little of the plot. I'm gonna have fun with this. Thanx for reading. Oh, and let me know if I'm screwing this up - making the characters too...well, out of character. Thank you all so much for reviewing! It totally made my day. You guys are so nice, I heart you. And to answer the questio of why I made Inuyasha human in this fic...it was just easier to make everyone human. That's pretty much it. I'm lazy. 3 plz review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Is it crap? I kinda thought it was crap...

_**--SilverSqueakuInuEars**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome walked down the sidewalk with a new spring in her step. The sensation of being on her own, with no responsibility lightened a weight she hadn't known she'd been carrying. A grin stubbornly stuck on her face, she trailed a step behind Inuyasha as they traveled deeper into unfamiliar land. At least it was unfamiliar to Kagome, she had never been this far into Tokyo before, but Inuyasha seemed to know where he was going.

She hoped he knew where they were going. Her wide grin faded momentarily. "Do you know where we're going?" Kagome chirped skipping ahead of him.

He gave her an annoyed look - but she knew he wasn't really annoyed. He just liked to act tough. "Yes I know where we're going."

"Well, that's good. Where are we going?"

"Subway."

"Why are we taking the Subway?"

"Because I don't feel like walking to our destination."

"And our destination would be...?"

The annoyed look was put into play once more. "We need to get away from here. And we're meeting up with a few friends of mine."

"Oh. Who are you friends?"

"Do the questions ever stop?"

"Do the questions bother you?"

"Isn't it kind of obvious that the questions bother me?"

"Why would- -"

"Augh! Stop it!"

Her grin was back in place and Inuyasha was now sporting a scowl.

"You'll meet them later." Inuyasha said curtly, pulling his hat down further so that his eyes brows were hardly visible.

The two eventually made their way to the subway and found empty seats in a car in the back.. Inuyasha fell into his seat heavily, propping his feat on the empty seat in front of him, and lacing his fingers behind his head.

He leaned his head on the back of his chair and closed his eyes.

Kagome took the seat next to him. "Is this going to be a long ride?"

"Fairly long ride" He answered without opening his eyes.

Kagome slid her shoes off, tucking them under her seat along with her and Inuyasha's bags. She made herself comfortable, pulling her legs up so that she was seated cross legged.

She stared out the window for a while, watching scenery fly by with a glazed expression while butterflies danced in her stomach excitedly. Maybe too excitedly. Kagome wondered if the butterflies in her belly were perhaps tripping on acid.

Her dark ponytail whipped as she turned her head to watch her dozing companion. His girlishly long eyelashes were dark crescent moons laid against his pale cheek. His chest moved in a deep, steady rhythm.

She rested her head against the cool glass and watched him until her own eyelids grew heavy as the motion of the sub lulled her.

The crackling of doors opening jerked her awake. Her companion was still sleeping soundly beside her. She watched as a couple walked through the sliding metal doors.

The male sauntered up first, dressed in somewhat baggy jeans held in place by a studded belt. He wore a shirt a darker shade of purple then Kagome's. He looked over at her, then behind him and said something she couldn't make out.

He had bright azure eyes and hair a few shades lighter then Inuyasha's just long enough to be pulled into a tight ponytail at the nape of his neck, reminding Kagome of a pirate.

A tall, but attractive girl about a year older then Kagome's age of seventeen walked up beside him. She was wearing tight jeans with the knee missing in one leg, and a pink long-sleeved shirt beneath a short sleeved grey T. Her hair was a rich shade of brown that matched her caramel eyes, and was pulled into a low ponytail that trailed down her back to her slim waist.

She too looked over at Kagome and the napping boy beside her. She said something back to the boy she was with and then they started to walk in Kagome's direction.

The girl put her index finger to her lips, signaling Kagome to be quiet. The boy's eyes sparkled with mirth as he neared Inuyasha.

The girl got on Inuyasha's left while the boy took to the right. They got up close enough to his face to kiss him and then they both blew large bubbles, and then popped them, causing a loud popping sound to jump around their somewhat limited space that even stung Kagome's ears.

Inuyashas reaction was priceless. His eye's flew open and he tried to jump up, but he had forgotten his feet were still propped up and he ended up rolling around on the floor, making strange "oomph" noises, one shoe still stuck in place on the offending seat.

The newcomers, which Kagome guessed to be the friends Inuyasha had been talking about, were laughing so hard they were leaning on each other for support to stand. Kagome tried to stifle her laughter and ended up on the floor herself, her stomach clenching painfully from her unrestrained laughter.

Inuyasha jumped off the floor, missing his hat. His hair was now even more tousled and it fell in his face, covering on eye almost completely. His eyes were narrowed and darkened with his humiliation.

His voice dripped fury when he spoke. "What the _fuck _did you do that for?" he snarled.

No one answered except in a new gale of laughter.

He picked his discarded hat up and shoved it back over his hair, while cursing under his breath.

Kagome pulled herself back into her seat and gave the still giggling duo a thumbs up. Kagome promised herself that she would learn to do the bubble trick.

"What are you laughing at?" He spat at Kagome before sliding into his seat grumpily.

"I wish you could have seen your face!" Kagome retorted, causing the boy to start laughing again.

"Shut up Miroku!" then for good measure Inuyasha added, "You too Sango."

The couple, apparently named Sango and Miroku, Kagome stored the information, quieted their laughter, but their eyes still sparkled with mirth, and Miroku had a boyishgrin in place.

Sango took the seat across from Kagome and smiled politely. "Kagome, right?" she asked looking her over.

"Yeah, that's me..." Kagome returned the smile, immediately liking Sango. She was very relieved Sango was a girl. When Inuyasha had first told her they were going to be meeting up with a few friends she had thought the friends were going to be guys. It just made Kagome feel easier knowing there was going to be another female.

"Cool. I'm Sango." She jerked her thumb in the direction of Miroku who had just sat down beside her. "And this is a deranged, perverted, no-good, slippery jackass who has the morals of a dog in heat." she took a breath, then added, "But we just call him Miroku."

Kagome laughed and said hello to Miroku.

"Don't bend over or anything around him." Inuyasha added before he went right back to silently sulking.

Miroku gave Kagome a meaningful look, before shooting Inuyasha and Sango insulted looks. "Kagome, I have no idea what these two are talking about. They're very cruel." He shot Sango a pained look, "Your words hurt me, dearest. Now would you please remove the dagger from my heart?"

"Only if I get to shove it up your ass."

The next hour or so of the ride went like that, Inuyasha and Sango bashing on Miroku while he tried to prove them wrong to a very amused Kagome. When they all fell silent (Inuyasha was still sulking) Kagome gave her new found friends a thoughtful look.

"So...are we all runaways?"

Miroku nodded. "Why did you agree to come with us, Kagome?" He asked gently. Kagome really didn't see the evil in him Sango was religious about pointing out.

Kagome glanced out her window for a moment, considering the question. "I guess...well...my _soul _was _withering_." she said somewhat dramticaly.

This got incredulous looks from Sango and Miroku, and Inuyasha let out a dry laugh.

"Your _soul_ was..._withering_?" Sango repeated.

"Yeah, you know...I felt like I was dying inside. It was the same thing every single freakin' day with only the promise of maybe it'll be different however long down the road. Everything just felt so...meaningless. I hate feeling that way. I couldn't stand it any longer. So when Inuyasha's offer of running away came up...I couldn't turn it down. No matter what happens I'm glad I came. I just knew it was the right thing to do - because now I don't feel that way...it's like I've been thirsty all my life, but I'd been ignoring my dehydration, and then just as I was about to die from it - someone hands me this huge glass of ice cold water." Kagome stopped to take a breath, her dark eyes sparking in the dim lights of the subway.

"Nice analogy." Miroku commented.

Kagome blushed. "Sorry for rambling. I know it sounds stupid, but that's what it felt like. Um, so why did you guys want to run away?"

Miroku and Sango exchanged looks, then met eyes with Inuyasha who had pulled his hat away from his eyes so that he could see.

Silence.

"Come on you guys! I just spilled my guts all over your lap and your just gonna sit there?"

Sango laughed. "Our... souls were withering too." She looked uneasily at the guys, who seemed to nod in agreement. "Maybe we wanted to go for the same reason you did, Kagome. We've kind of been planning on running away for years."

"We've always talked about it, always dreamed about it. Finally we just sort of...did it." Miroku added.

"We wanted to do something impulsive that told life it could just kiss our ass." Inuyasha chimed in quietly, looking out the window with that look on his face he had the first time Kagome saw him.

She looked out the window too, searching for what could possibly be so captivating, but she didn't see anything but grey flash by.

They all settled into a easy silence, all understanding each other and their weird desire until the sub stopped at a place Inuyasha announced was their destination.

Kagome grabbed her pack and followed her companions off the sub, wondering if her family had found her note. But then she remembered that both of her parents had an early meeting they'd had to go to. She remembered her mom telling her that right after Inuyasha had left via her window.

She'd said not to worry about Souta, that her grandpa would take care of Souta till they got home so she could spend her day off school the way she wanted.

No one had probably noticed yet. And when they all got home around six they would probably assume she was with one of her friends.

It would be a while yet till they realized something was amiss. Her.

"Why don't we treat ourselves and find a motel to stay at for out first night as runaways?" Miroku suggested.

"As opposed to staying where?" Kagome wanted to know.

Inuyasha smirked at her. "Another bridge."

"Motel sounds good. I've never stayed at a motel before. Cool! I'm going to a motel." Kagome said, earning laughs from her companions.

"I wouldn't write home about that." Miroku grinned.

"Why?" Kagome wanted to know, only getting laughed at again. She frowned, feeling very childish around these obviously cool, and mature people. Well, at least Sango and Miroku were mature...

After getting no answer at all from anyone, she lapsed into silence and observed her surroundings. She didn't think they were still in Tokyo, and if they were, it was a part she had never been to. It wasn't exactly rundown, but not as flashy and sophisticated. Still just as busy, though. It didn't take them long to find an affordable place if they all chipped in a bit. Just a few hours, while they all talked and got familiar with each other.

When they eventually found a place Kagome and Sango gave their share over to Miroku who went in with Inuyasha to get a room.

They returned with a card key, Miroku shaking his head and smiling innocently.

"What?" Sango asked.

"They were full." Miroku said.

"Oh, no. Wait. Why do we have a key then?" Kagome observed.

"Inuyasha changed their minds." Miroku said solemnly. "We won't be getting any mints on our pillows that's for sure."

Sango shook her head and said, "You never change do you Yash?" She smiled faintly at her long-time friend.

"Nah." he said leading them to their room.

"It's only got one bed." Kagome pointed out the second they got the door to open.

"Yeah, about that." Miroku started to say. "The guy at the front desk said we could have a cot."

"_A_ cot?" Sango repeated. "As in singular. As in only _one_?"

"Yes."

"I call the cot." They all said in perfect unison.

Kagome sighed. It was going to be a _very_ interesting day.

A/N: I can't wait to write the next chapter. You know it's still going to be awkward no matter who gets the cot. Maybe I should have them fight to the death over it. I thought I was going to manage to reveal some plot but I guess that'll have to wait. Whatever. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. If you do...um...uh...the next time you go to a Chinese restaurant you'll get these really cool cookies with fortunes inside! Yeah...thanks you all so mcuh for your positive (And maybe not so positive) reviews. I was so elated when I read them I jumped around like a hyper active rabbit. (hmm...hyperactibe rabbit(writes that down)) I hope to hear from you again! OH! And if your thinking that Inu and kag are kind of rushing into a relationship i'm really sorry! Thats not what I was aiming for at all.(I actually hate it when that happens!)I think it'll make sense in later chapters, kay? I heart you guys! I'm running kind of late so I have to hurry up and post this and then rush away.

_**--Squeaky**_


	4. Chapter 4

The wind blowing in through the half-open window was brief relief for the rooms occupants. Even though Kagome and Sango had downgraded their pajamas to shorts and tank-tops, and the boys were sporting boxers, the temperature was still uncomfortably hot.

Kagome, who was laying down next to Sango, tried to adjust her body without moving enough to anger the springs in the mattress, couldn't find sleep. She was too busy contemplating what her family was thinking about her disappearance. And how the room smelled like cabbage, and how the sickly shade of green wallpaper was peeling, and how their was a small bullet-sized hole in the wall she was staring blankly at in the dim light of the moon filtering in through the window.

But especially how uncomfortably warm it was. It wasn't even really hot. It was just a still, unforgiving, annoying heat.

Kagome shifted once again, trying to find relief from the sticky heat of the bed sheets. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy, careless bun high up on her head, with a few stray strands brushing her face and shoulders.

Without warning the whole bed shifted and screamed, and a loud resounding sound of flesh hitting flesh caused Kagome to sit bolt upright, along with Inuyasha who had been sleeping on the cot on the other side of the bed.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled loudly, anger lacing her words as she unceremoniously shoved Miroku right off the bed where he landed on top of a highly confused, irritable Inuyasha.

"Sango!" Miroku tried to calm her. "That was an accident, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." He said convincingly, his blue eyes wide with innocence.

"The hell you didn't!" Sango fumed. "Your sleeping on the freakin' cot. Inuyasha can sleep on the bed. At least then I won't have to worry about getting molested in my sleep." That said, she flopped back down on her stomach on one end of the bed.

Not wanting to provoke Sango, Kagome laid back down as someone in the next room demanded them to shut up.

Now on his feet after losing the cot he had fairly won, Inuyasha slammed a closed fist into the wall and told his neighbors to fuck off.

The next thing Kagome knew was that she was being forced into the middle of Sango and the new form.

She felt blood rise to her face as Inuyasha got in beside her, hogging most of the room. He was too close for her liking, and she could hardly see anything in the dim light.

But besides her discomfort she managed to make herself as comfortable as circumstances would allow and drift off to sleep.

Sometime during the night the temperature had changed from unbearably warm to cold. When Kagome half-woke in the early hours of the morning she felt soft hair on her neck and face that wasn't her own, and a slight weight around her waist that she half-realized in her sleepy state were strong arms wrapped around her.

Normally, she didn't like to be touched in her sleep but she was warm - and not the unbearable warm from earlier, this was a nice, comfortable, pleasing heat that warded off the cold. She pushed her back into the warm chest and drifted right back off.

She didn't reawaken until the sun was strong, and bold pouring into the room. It was pleasantly warm and she was comfortable. It took her a few moments to remember whose arms were wrapped around her.

All sleep shocked away, she rolled until she nearly hit Sango's sleeping form, effectively escaping Inuyashas embrace without waking anyone.

All Inuyasha did was turn to his other side, facing the door. Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest and calmly observed her companions.

Inuyasha was laying on his side, his hands sprawled haphazardly as were his legs. His chest was moving slightly with each breath her took, and his dark hair was tousled in a cute way, his bangs all in his face and a few strands sticking up. A small smile reached Kagomes lips, as she turned her attention to her new-found friend.

Sango was on the other side of Kagome, huddled underneath the comforter. The only sign of life was the barely noticeable rise and decline of the blanket as Sango breathed.

Surprisingly she noticed that the cot was abandoned, and Miroku was dead asleep on the very end of the bed, his legs hanging off the end and his arms strewn behind his head. His dark hair was still pulled into a tight ponytail, but in his slumber he had managed to loosen a few strands of bang and the hair near the elastic was messy.

Kagome smiled to herself, feeling a happy warmth spread through her, as she climbed over Inuyasha as quietly as she could and off the bed, making as little noise as she could manage.

She snapped a mental picture of her peacefully sleeping friends and went on to take a shower. She was used to taking a shower every day, so it felt good and familiar to take one. It had a calming effect on her.

She let her hair loose and washed it throughly with the little cheap shampoo bottles that motels sometimes supplied.

When she opened the bathroom door, letting out a small cloud of steam, now dressed in a clean pair of jeans, and a light-blue shirt underneath her olive zip-up jacket, her friends were awake and fussing at each other.

While Sango and Miroku were fussing Inuyasha was sitting on the bed, one leg swinging off of it as he watched the Tv intently.

"Morning." Kagome greeted over Sango and Mirokus bickering.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, taking in her hair that was in damp ringlets around her face, and her change of clothes.

He looked annoyed, and looked back over at his arguing friends, then back at Kagome. He got off the bed and grabbed a random shirt off the ground, sniffed it, then pulled it over his head. He grabbed his black beanie off the Tv and turned to Kagome who was towel drying her hair.

"Come on. Let's go get some breakfast," He said to her as he pulled on a pair of jeans, along with the studded white belt Miroku had been wearing yesterday.

Kagome pulled the towel off her head, but before she could say anything he had crossed the room to her, and grabbed her wrist in a loose grip.

"We really should go before they get violent."

"Oh. Okay." Kagome said intelligently as she followed Inuyasha out of the room.

They left the motel and made their way to a small, rundown McDonalds that was across the street, paying with what Kagome had brought, and whatever Inuyasha happened to have in his pockets.

Saved by the dollar menu.

On the walk back Kagome tried to strike up a conversation with her sullen friend.

"So, where are we going when we leave here?"

Inuyasha smiled briefly in her general direction. "That's the beauty of it, Kagome. Where ever we want to go." He rummaged in his paper bag to get to the hash-browns in the bottom before continuing. "We're gonna see it all, with no one to tell us how to do it."

He got that far off look in his midnight eyes again, and Kagome felt excited just by standing beside him, and feeling his energy.

He turned his head and looked over at her with a rare look of some kind of kindness. "Don't worry about it. We'll pick a direction and go with it."

Kagome smiled up at him, believing every word.

"Uh-oh." Inuyasha halted abruptly.

"What? What's uh-oh?...oh." Kagome followed his line of direction. They were back at the motel, and on the third floor window they could see the distant figures of Sango trying to push Miroku out the window. His upper torso was half out of the window already.

"Oh. Oh my God!" Kagome grabbed the black sleeve of Inuyashas T-shirt.

"Should we help?" She asked, her throat tight with worry. It looked like Sango was really going to push him out.

"Help Sango shove him out the window?"

"No!"

"Ah. Then no." He popped a bite sized hash-brown in his mouth and chewed as he calmly watched the scene before him.

Kagome switched her weight from foot to foot as she watched uneasily.

"Oh, crap." Inuyasha sounded surprised.

"What?" Kagome looked up just in time to see Miroku loose what little ground he had, and tumbled out of the window, holding on, only with his knees, as if he were simply on the monkey-bars at your average play ground.

Both she and Inuyasha took off at a fast jog for their room, busting in just in time for each of them to grab Miroku by the feet and pull him into the safety of the room.

"He's pushed me too far this time!" Sango growled, glaring at Miroku darkly.

"What did he do?" Kagome asked wanting to know what could have possibly provoked Sango to shove someone out of the window.

A smile tugged at the corner of Inuyashas mouth. "Did he do the bra thing again?" He asked wearily.

"Yes!"

"Wait. What bra thing?"

"It was harmless fun, Sango! It was really no reason to push me out of that window." Miroku said getting up off of the floor at closing the offending window and locking it.

"What bra thing?"

Ignoring Kagome, Inuyasha threw his two paper bags on the bed. "Breakfast." He said pointing to them.

"What bra thing?"

After eating they had to vacate their room. On A nearby building outside the motel the runaways had made themselves comfortable. Inuyasha had his back against the brick wall, his guitar out and he was obliviously strumming away.

Kagome was sitting next to him, her knees pulled up to her chest so she could rest her head against them as she watched Inuyashas fingers fly over the frets in a dazed state. The sun was high in the cloudless sky, shining down and warming Kagomes face and neck, causing her to grow sleepy. Sango and Miroku were sprawled out beside Kagome.

They were lying down on the side walk, as close to the building as possible and ignoring the few passerby's that hardly paid any attention to them, and sometimes would drop change and occasionally a bill or two into Inuyashas open guitar case.

After an eternity long of this Sango lifted her head. "So, where should we go next?" she asked, bored with their current location.

They all mulled over this until Miroku spoke up. "The weather is starting to get warm. Let's go to the nearest ocean."

"To the sea it is then." Inuyasha said. His strumming grew more insistent and intense.

"_Where should we go? _

_Who knows, it doesn't really matter, no one really cares._

_How about the sea?_

_Why not, we've no where else to go except home._

_Which way should we go? Who knows, doesn't really matter._

_If only we could float up into the air._

_Why not the ocean ?_

_So we can smell the salt and taste what it isn't there._

_Let's just go somewhere cuz' here feels like a tomb._

_Maybe were attracted to the ocean cuz' it's just a big puddle of all our tears,_

_Accumulated over the yeas along with our sorry fears to foam._

_Where should we go? Who cares, it doesn't really matter._

_Let's just go somewhere 'cuz here feels like a tomb."_

Inuyasha sang in a sad, mellow tone quickly before putting his guitar up, shoving the money in his pocket and standing.

The rest followed suit and started walking. In whichever direction. It didn't really matter, no one really cared. But they were going to see the ocean.

A quick pit stop was made at an uneventful ice-cream shop. The one and only person working had fallen asleep on the job between their first and third servings of ice-cream. And that only meant one thing.

Free chocolate ice-cream!

Later when the lazy employ woke up he would find every tub of chocolate ice-cream empty. Miroku had called it teaching the man a very important life lesson. He would probably never fall asleep on the job again.

After leaving the very rewarding frozen dairy shop, everyone was feeling spunkier then usual. Especially Sango and Kagome. They were walking down a nearly desert street when the sun started to lower in the sky, sending it's last golden rays out across everything it could touch it one final, desperate attempt before it would retire and let the moon take reign.

Kagome and Sango who were still very much energetic had discovered they had similar music interest and were singing some song, while Inuyasha and Miroku walked a few steps behind them, trying not to look like they were traveling with their hyper friends.

"Really not much to do around here, is there?" Inuyasha commented as he looked around, lacing his fingers behind his hat covered head.

Miroku agreed, somewhat distractedly.

They turned a corner that led down a dirty, dingy, unoccupied ally.

Sango noticed Miroku's sudden discomfort -- the way his sure stride broke and flecks of worry showed in his azure eyes.

She stopped singing and stopped to look at her friend "What's wrong?"

Miroku shook his head. "Nothing...I thought I heard something, kind of like a gunshot."

Inuyasha took a sudden interest in the conversation taking place and let his hands drop to his side. "Yeah? I thought I heard that too, but I just assumed it was a truck backfiring or something."

Miroku smiled off his uneasiness. "I'm sure that's all it was."

Realizing that she was singing solo and that her companions were a good five yards behind her, Kagome stopped and looked behind her.

"Hey! What are you guys - - Ah!" Kagomes sentence tapered off into a long, fearful shriek as the door beside her that she had thought nailed shut suddenly burst open with a deafening bang, and a shout, and a large body of a man fell down the crumbling steps, bleeding and stone still.

Kagome fell on the pavement, her voice caught in her throat as her wide eyes watched a small lavender jewel roll from the still mans hand and hit the toes of her left shoe.

Without putting any real thought into her movements she reached out and curled her hands around the pretty, luminescent jewel.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared at the doorway with a gun. Kagome watched in slow motion as the figure lifted the barrel of the gun and aimed it right at her, the skin between her eyes burned oddly as she watched, unable to move as she watched the grim metal flash in the shadows made by the fading sun.

A/N:

Uh-oh. Thats Karma for you. Get a butt load of free ice-cream and the next thing you know, some random dude is trying to shoot you. Joy.

Sorry for the cliff hanger - or whatever. I'm tired and I don't feel like continuing this chapter. Hmm...

I really want to thank you guys so much for the reviews! They're so great - amazing! I love receiving them! Thanks SO much for the encouragement. Okay...I'm about to fall asleep at the key-board...hope to hear from you soon...even if this chapter sucked...


End file.
